Never Alone
by White Cloud Dreamer
Summary: Not very good at Summaries so, um yeah, here it goes. Five people trying to escape an orphanage. But what happens when everyone is taken away and one in left alone. Hope you enjoy please read and review!
1. Planning

Please R & R! I really am not sure whether to continue or not, but if I get some lovely reviews I might be persuaded to keep going. This is one of my first Fan Fictions so please don't be too mean. Thanks much appreciated! 

Disclaimer---- DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I do however own Allyson (Ally), Alexandreana (Drea), Caroline (Carrie), David, and Dawson.

Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy.  
-White Cloud Dreamer

CHAPTER ONE -PLANNING-

_NO MATTER HOW MUCH WE TRY, ATSOME POINT WE MUST FAIL.ONCE THAT POINT IS REACHED THEN YOU MUST SUCCEED! -ANONYMOUS_

ALLYSON'S POINT OF VIEW

"Drea, we have to get out of here. We can't sit here and do nothing. I don't want to waste what's left of my childhood here in this godforsaken place. We're not allowed to leave before we're eighteen! Eighteen!" I wasn't going to wait any longer. I had lived in this here since I was young and I have had enough of it. I am leaving with or without my best friends. Life without them would be nothing, but living here with them still would be nothing.

"Please, Dray, please. Don't make me go alone." When I begged her it normally did the trick but then again, this wasn't something to take lightly.

"Ally, are you thinking clearly, I mean, we could get in serious trouble if we get caught." She showed worry all over her face and yet I could see that she was considering this.

"Alexandreana," I pronounced her name fully to show this was a serious matter and that I didn't plan on backing down. "I will take care of you if you come with me, I promise." I took her hand in mine and looked at her eyes.

"What happens to Carrie, I mean, we can't just leave her here." She looked over at one of our numerous sleeping room mate. Carrie was beautiful but she was a wreck right now. Her waist length thick brown hair was in disarray and her pajamas looked terrible, definitely not something someone with her looks should be wearing. All though even through all of that she was still beautiful and I saw peace written all over her face as she slept.

"We aren't leaving anyone, Dray. Not a one of my friends are going to be left here if I can help it. Carrie agreed that she will go. Her words were 'Tell me when and where and I'll be there'." I couldn't help but laugh as I remembered my friends voice and laugh when I first began discussing the runaway with her.

"Well, then what happens to David and Dawson? Have you talked to them too?" I just watched as my friends big green eyes looked my face over and over again searching for fear; but there was none to find.

"Dray, relax I told you everyone is game; everyone except for you." I gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Please don't make me leave without you, I will never be the same if I have to leave you knowing that I will never see you again." I began to cry as I imagined leaving her behind.

"Please don't cry, Ally. I will come, how could I let you go and live life, while I'm stuck here laying on hard sheets and eating cold food." She raised a hand and wiped my tear away with her thumb. "There, all better." She threw on a quick smile and rose to go back to her bed.

"When do we leave?" She questioned as another grin appeared, taking place where the old one once was. I stood and gave her a huge hug. When I lost my parents I came here not knowing anyone. I cried myself to sleep many nights, and it was Carrie and Drea that were always there comforting me and telling me they would always be with me. They were all I had other than David and Dawson, but still they were closer than the boys ever could be.

"Dawn." A smirk rose on my own face as I saw her mouth gape open. I couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle.

"What? Dawn as in a few hours from now?" If it had been possible her mouth would be resting on the floor.

"Yes, as in a few hours from now. Which means to be ready. I'm not even going to bother going to bed, it isn't that long until the we get up again anyways." I propped myself up on the wall with a flimsy pillow behind my back. "Care to join me?"

"Your just now telling me this? Well, how do you plan on getting us out of here anyways." She stuck her hands on her hips obviously thinking this was impossible. Did she not know me better than to think that I wouldn't have a plan.

"Well if you must know, you are what's going to get us out." I smiled in her direction.

"What? Why me?" She acted as if I had uttered some foul word that was never meant for a human mouth to speak.

"Well, you are the smallest and the lightest of us all. So you will be going into Farley's room to retrieve the key that will get us out that window" I pointed to the old, dusty window that sat in the middle of our wall. "and into the free world." It made me sigh just thinking about how wonderful it will be to for once get outside of these brick walls.

I heard her gulp. "So what would happen if I, oh, say decide not to go and to keep my butt right here in these hard, crusty sheets?" I laughed at how stupid she was being.

"Well, then we would just have to send Dawson in your place. Although, I can't say I wouldn't miss you." I told her while giving her the puppy eyes again.

"Oh, fine, be that way. Where does she keep it?" She let out a sigh in defeat and then gasped for air as I gathered her up in a air-strickened hug.

"She keeps it in her dresser. It's in the very top drawer in a little pouch. She keeps it in the back under all her underwear. Sorry you have to see all that." We both simultaneously stuck out our tongues and cringed.

"I'm sure you are. So you were the one that was going threw her drawers." She gave a snort. "And she thought it was one of the older boys." We both began laughing at the memory but tried to muffle the laughter to keep from waking the other girls. Unfortunately there was to be six to a room. Which meant we were going to have to be extra quiet to keep from waking them.  
"You know Dray if you wanted to go now, it would probably be better than to wait until the others are here and waiting. I could go a head and get Carrie up and put what we need to take together." I gave a pathetic smile and looked up from under my eyelashes to stare at her. "Please."

"Fine." With that said she turned around and walked over to the door. Drea carefully opened the door, and began to walk down the stairs to get to Farley's room. A chill ran up my spine as I thought what would await us if we were caught.

----------------------------------------------------------------------OoO-  
ALEXANDREANA'S POINT OF VIEW

I took the stairs one at a time. Each stair had a creak but the sound to each was different. The walls were dark so I had a hard time seeing where I was going. Lights were to be off at eight o'clock, but even then it was not very bright. I had always liked the dark, but when just dark turned into a never-ending abyss it terrified me. Carrie was the one that was normally there when I got over whelmed by the dark and would comfort me. She would comfort me the way we comforted Allyson all those years ago.

When I finally saw a flicker of light I noticed that it came from under the door of Farley's bedroom. If there was ever a woman to hate; it was Farley. She was always mean to us and never forgot to remind us that we had no one that cared about us. That we were losers who didn't belong anywhere in the world. Truth was, she was the one that had no one. I had four people that I could call family. I had four people that loved me for who I was and would never desert me. I thanked God every night for giving such people.

I think the light I had seen earlier was a candle because every now and then light would grow larger or smaller. As if it were coming closer or going farther away. At first it scared me and caused me to hide, but as I watched I noticed a pattern had formed.

I tested the knob. It made what I'm sure was a tiny creak but sounded much louder to my ears. I cringed when the noise was made and waited to see if I woken the old hag. No noise other than her annoying snoring so I assumed that no one had woken. I push the door open a crack and peered in. I saw the dresser that I held the key to our freedom.

I tried to make as little noise as possible as I tip-toed across the room and over to where the dresser stood. I looked around and pulled out the drawer.

"Disgusting!" I told myself and made the same face Allyson and I had made when we first discussed this. I reached into retrieve the key and found the pouch. I grasp it in my hand and held on tight. Taking great care to be quiet I pushed the drawer back to it's original spot and quickly made my exit. As I shut the door it made a louder creak and I ran on the other side of the wall to hide. I could hear her footsteps as she rose and began walking around her room. I had to get up stairs before she saw me.

I went as fast as I could up the stairs taking them two at a time but still trying to keep quiet. When I was at the top I hustled in fell on my bed.

"Well, how did we do?" Carrie asked eyes wide and lip trembling.

"You tell me." I told her holding my arm out with the pouch in hand.

"You got it!" She looked so happy. When she smiled it was beautiful, she had always had perfect teeth and it made me happy to know that I was the one that put that smile on her face.

"Good job Dray, I knew you could do it." Allyson responded while leaning over and patted my back. When she did so her long, gold hair fell over her shoulder like a drape to cover her face.

"Stupid hair." She stood straight up and let her hair fall down her back behind her shoulders. "Oh, but look what I snagged from Farley the other night." Allyson held up a rubber band.

"You suck." I stuck out my tongue like a child and crossed my arms. I began to pout.

"If you want it that bad, you can have it." She tossed me the hair tie and I gratefully caught it.

"Thanks" I told her gathering the thick mess I called hair and tied it in a knot on top of my head.

"No problem, I figured you would want it more than I would." She laughed because we all knew that she never used the things to begin with. Her hair was always perfectly straight while mine, still long was very thick but was full of curls.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Carrie was growing impatient. I think she was ready to be rid of this place just like the rest of us.

"David and Dawson. They should be here soon and if they're not, we'll be going after them." Allyson's mouth curved back into a wicked smile.

"We can't go to the boy's rooms. We'd be in so much trouble that…" Allyson cut her off.

"We won't be here to get into trouble." Once the words were out of her mouth she and Carrie began to get a coy smile on our faces.

"No please don't make me go back down there. I barely got back up here the last time." I really didn't want to do it again.

"Well, would you like to sit here in the dark by yourself while we go and get them and then make us come back across the hall and up the stairs putting ourselves in more risk?" She had a point and this kind of dark never had been my friend.

"Oh, fine." I pouted like before even though we all knew I was not going to be left alone.

After that we sat on what was for now Allyson's bed for Lord knows how long. Just sitting, reveling in the quiet. No noise was made other than the occasional snore of our other roommates and the deep breathing I kept doing to prepare myself for what was coming next.


	2. The Man

CHAPTER TWO:THE MAN

-_THERE IS NO DAY LIKE TODAY; THERE IS NO BREATH LIKE YOUR LAST_-_Anonymous_

ALEXANDREANA'S POINT OF VIEW

"Dawson? David?" I called as I cracked open the door to the boy's rooms. It was terribly dark in there and I wasn't going in there alone. I heard talking coming from one section of the room and from behind I heard something moving. The sound of motion made me jump and I clawed at Allyson's wrist hoping for soothing words to erupt from her mouth.

"Mice." Was her one word answer and sure enough it helped my nerves a great deal. Yet I was still jumpy from the possibility that we might get caught.

"Think they forgot?" Carrie cracked the door a bit more, so that she could fit her head in as well.

"Well it is David and Dawson." I gave a weak laugh at my words and turned away from looking at my friend's head. I crept into the boys' room and looked around. I along with my other friends froze in their tracks as we saw a man picking up Dawson. My mouth gaped open as I felt my legs unlock and begin running.

"Dawson." I whispered thinking of everything the two of us had been through. I couldn't let them take him; I wouldn't let them take him.

I ran straight into the man and knocked myself down onto my butt. I cringed a little knowing how much noise that probably made. Although I never saw the man as much as sway. As sat on the floor I glanced over to David's bed to see what had unearthed him to not help his brother. David wasn't there.

I wanted to scream! A million questions buzzed through my mind like: what was this person taking my friends for and why them, why not any of the other boys in this room.

I looked up into the man's eyes as if trying to tell him my questions without speaking. This was a mistake. He had deep burgundy eyes that my heart jump. His eyes were the only true thing that I could see about his appearance in the dark. Although, that had been enough to keep me breathless for a week.

I stood to get a closer look at him, but when I did he was gone. Like lightening he had raced out of the room and down the fire escape. How could he do that? I raced to the window to look for him but there was no evidence that he had ever been here.

I turned to look at my friends and saw they were still frozen in place. I walked over to them as if in a trance and pulled them out onto the fire escape. If we were going to leave this would be our only chance. Farley would definitely take more safety measures after this.

We climbed down and down until we reached solid ground. I raced with one of Allyson's hands in my left and one of Carries' in my right. There should be some trees around here somewhere. After all we were just outside of Washington.

I pulled them down a deserted street and raced to the end of it. Why was I the only one that was thinking right now. They acted as if they were in their own world. As if nothing would ever hurt them. In a sense that acted like they were drunk.

Once at the end of the road there was gravel that led up into a large group of trees. I ran up that and jerked them in to the shelter of the leaves. We should be ok in this place until morning.

"Drea, where is David and Dawson?" Carrie looked at me with a blank expression on her face. She looked in a daze.

"I don't know Care." I shook my head and looked at the ground.

"I'm tired Dray." Allyson yawned and stretched her arms.

"You and Carrie get some sleep and I'll stay up and keep watch." I let them both lay down and use my lap as a pillow. Before I knew it they were asleep.

It was really dark and there were shadows everywhere. I was scared but I couldn't do anything about it. I had to sit up and make sure nothing was going to harm them. But hadn't that been Ally's promise? Hadn't she promised me that she would never let anything hurt me. If she promised me that then I should give her and Carrie the same promise.

I then thought of the fact that I would never get the chance to make the same promise to David and Dawson. I soon had silent tears beginning to creep down my cheeks.

Eventually the sun came up and I heard sirens somewhere in the background.

"Crap." I whispered to myself and began to wake up my friends.

"Carrie, Carrie get up. Allyson, Ally get up, come on we have to go." As soon as they opened their eyes I grabbed their hand s and yanked them off the ground.

"Hurry, come on we have to go. The police are here and they will be searching the area shortly. Come on we have to get into Washington and find somewhere there to hide until this blows over.

They were still sort of groggy but they quickly gained speed behind me and before I knew it we were running as fast as our legs would allow us threw the trees.

Soon we came to an opening and walked onto a road.

"I wonder where we are." Allyson looked around for some road signs as Carrie and I tried to catch our breathe. It always had been Ally that was in the best shape. Every night when she did sit ups and stretches she would try to get us to do them with her but we both refused and on the rare occasions that we went outside she always run around and try to get some exercise.

ALLYSON'S POINT OF VIEW

Carrie and Drea were bent over gasping for air as I wondered around looking for a sign or any notion of where we had gotten to. There was some green metal sticking out from behind some brush so I went to check it out hoping for the best. I pushed away the surrounding shrubs to reveal a sign that read Forks- one mile in big black letters.

"Well looks like we're going to Forks." I said turning around to face Drea and Carrie.

"Ally, what happens when we get there? Where will we go? How will we live?" Drea brought up questions I hadn't considered yet. I was actually more concerned with getting there first. Where would we live, what would we do for food?

"Why don't we just get there first." I gave a weak smile and hoped that they wouldn't press the subject anymore.

"Okay." Carrie shrugged and gave Drea a looked that had the words "drop it" written all over it.

"Look we need to keep going until we are deep into Forks. Hopefully they will stop searching near the boarder but I don't want to be close incase they don't." I made a motion for them to begin running again and they reluctantly did.

We ran in silence until sundown. We were once again deep in the forest. "Ally, I'm starving." Drea began rubbing her stomach and the look on her face was enough to break anyone's heart.

"Okay, look you two stay here and rest. I think there is a river just west of here. Let me go and try to catch us some dinner." I gave a bright smile.

"Okay." They once again agreed and I immediately picked up the pace and raced towards where I thought the river would be.

It didn't take long before I found it. The water was so beautiful and inviting. "No Allyson." I told myself. "You have to get Drea and Carrie food. You promised them." I moved along the sparkling river searching for the best place to sit and wait for the bait.

Finally I found a spot that had a low current which I hoped would soon bring fish and it did. I stuck my hand out ready to grasp it when I heard blood curling screams and turned around to see what direction it had came from. It had been from Carrie and Drea.

I raced to the spot to which I had left them but found a pool of blood in their place. "Dray. Car." (Pronounced Care) I whispered.

Tears rapidly began to build up on the brims of my eyes and before I knew it they were over flowing. "I promised." I whispered. "I promised you Dray. Nothing was supposed to hurt you. I was supposed to protect you. Last night I stood by and watched as two of my best friends were taken away never to be seen or heard from again. Now I have let you go. I have allowed someone to take you away from me. I am so sorry Drea. You were so trusting. You would have followed me to the end of the earth if I had asked and all you wanted in return was protection. It's all my fault I couldn't keep you both safe. I am so sorry Carrie, so sorry Dray. So, So sorry." I could only talk in a whisper.

I curled up in a feeble position and rocked back and forth. "I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. It shouldn't have. Why wasn't it me? Why?"

I couldn't think. My mind had shut off and quit working. I finally laid down and went to sleep hoping I would never wake up.

THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT AND REALLY WANT TO KNOW IF THIS SUCKS OR IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. THANKS! -WHITE CLOUD DREAMER

**Sorry, but this just didn't look right at the top, but I am stating this fact.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID, I DON'T. SIGHS. / **


End file.
